THe Wolf's Companion
by The Dp Fangurl
Summary: Danny has been exiled from Amity Park. 6 months later, he returns with a wolf, and is hunting down someone by the name of Phantom Hunter. Why and how did he change? How did he gain the trust of the WHOLE ghost zone? And why he is he called the comp?
1. Where's Danny now?

**Full Summary: Danny Fenton's identity was revealed as Danny Phantom, so he got exiled by the people of Amity Park. One mysterious night... he finds a wolf with two necklaces. The moment Danny put one on, his life changed. 6 months later, with all the equipment he had gathered, he was equally strong enough as the one called 'The Phantom Hunter". He and his loyal wolf companion, Scampers, must now try to kill him... in Amity Park, where he faces his former allies and enemies. Danny's nickname is now... The Comp.  
><strong>

**Scampers, you ask... I just felt like it was the right name. Heh. Comp stands short for Companion as in the wolf's Companion.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue.<br>**

"You almost killed us dude! You know what? How come we're always here for you..." Tucker started while he checked to see if he had any major injuries from the last attack.

"But you're never here for us!" Sam finished for Tucker. They both looked very aggravated as they exchanged furious glances at Danny. Danny tried to push them away when he tripped backwards, and accidentally changed into human form. The human crowd forming around them gasped in shock. Danny's eyes were pleading for mercy, but instead found the opposite. A woman and a man pushed their way through to meet the raven haired boy.

"Mom, Dad?" Danny asked, feeling beatened to the core. He expected to find calming, soothing words. Instead, he found hatred and disloyalty.

"Don't ever call us that, ghost scum! You endangered all of us! If we EVER catch you here again, we'll kill you!" His mom yelled at him, kicking him as Danny stumbled a little. Danny began to cry a river of tears, he started to walk towards the exit of the city in the sunset. He looked back, only to see angry stares and folded arms. He headed towards again as he ran away from the furious crowd. He felt hatred, regret, and disappointment in his heart. But most of all, he felt betrayal. It lingered in his heart, making him never forget this moment.

It felt as if he would never forgive them for what they did to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightime<strong>

Danny was still walking on the streets, battered, tired, and in shock from today's events. He then heard a whimper out of nowhere. Danny heard it coming out of the dark alley just around the corner, so he walked towards it, the whimpers grew louder and louder as he ventured towards the noise. Out of nowhere, came a small wolf. It wasn't small, but it was just the size of a medium dog. In the wolf's mouth was a necklace, exactly like the one the wolf was already wearing.

"What's this, boy?" Danny whispered softly, as he grabbed the necklace from his mouth and placed it on his own neck. He felt a slight change inside of him, as if a power was growing within him.

"Hello Danny." The wolf said, but in reality it came out as a bark. Danny understanding the wolf caught him totally off guard, as he stumbled back for the second time.

What happens next changes his life forever.

*~*~*Danny Phantom*~*~*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one, 6 months later in an unknown city. Closer to Amity Park than you think. (BY THE WAY, DANNY'S GHOST FORM APPEARANCE WILL NOT BE SAID YET.)<br>**

"Mornin' Scampers." Danny's enthusiastic voice chimed out when he came out, in ghost form. Danny then opened his eyes fully as he looked down to see a brown wolf dragging and carrying a steak across the room. Danny chuckled a little, believe it or not, Scampers was his guardian angel. Well, guardian ghost wolf you could call it. Something was different about Scampers though, he was actually a pretty cool wolf and a pretty playful one too.

"Hey, wolf's gotta eat." Scampers retorted when he saw the expression on Danny's face. His voice sounded like a young male's mixed with an adult's. It sounded nice more or less. Danny chuckled again, he rubbed Scamper's fur on the top of his head so he would have stray fur blocking his eyes.

"Hey, I can't see!" The wolf exclaimed as he started to accidentally bump into some stuff with the long steak in his mouth still. Danny sighed and brushed back his fur. Danny smirked, he only smirked when he and Scampers were alone. He never smirked at anything else, NEVER. Scampers started to eat it on the couch, carefully munching away every piece.

"Got any news on where PH could be?" Danny asked Scampers as he begin to eat the cereal he poured out. Scampers noisily finished his food, and then looked back at Danny with a nervous glare. Danny's eyebrow went up, it was never good news.

"Well... first you gotta swear that we're going. Then I'll tell you." Scampers answered seriously. Danny sighed and then said: "Fine, I swear." Scampers gulped a little, then he continued.

"Amity Park." He whispered softly, but loud enough for Danny to hear what he said. He dropped his spoon and chocked out whatever he had in his mouth before. Danny stood up and rinsed his mouth with dishwater. Scampers covered his eyes with his paws, he knew whenever he mentioned Danny's past, it would lead to nothing but trouble.

"Say it again, I don't think I heard you right." Danny demanded, his heart full of fear. Scampers took his paws away, but then lowered his head.

"You heard me right." Scampers stated firmly. Danny paled as his eyes widened. He wish he never took the swore, because there was no absolute way he was going back to that accursed place. He's been through alot to make him forget about it, but it just kept coming back like a boomerang.

"I'm not going, you hear me? I'M NOT GOING BACK!" Danny snapped. He stubbornly began to walk to his bedroom when Scampers stopped him.

"We have to go." Danny's Companion pleaded.

"No. Let's just kill PH at the next city he destroys."Danny argued.

"No way. You swore."

"That's just one swear down the drain. There's no way I'm doing this, besides. Who cares if they die? They certainly wouldn't care if I died."

"Danny!"

"No."

**"DANNY! WE HAVE TO DO IT! IT'S OUR DUTY! PLEASE"** Scampers shouted with intensity. Danny sighed as he did something he didn't do for 5 1/2 months now. Two rings washed over him as he turned into Danny Fenton. His clothes grew with his height from that blessing he received 3 months ago, Danny was very tall now. He was about Vlad's height, perhaps even taller. Danny quickly ran to his bedroom, and came out with black clothes, fresh brand new. Black shirt with a green cirlce in the middle, black combat boots, dark gray pants, and a light gray streak in his hair.

"Let's go." Danny said as he turned into ghost form and headed to his dreadful place from the past. He's physically human, but his thoughts were those of a full ghost.

* * *

><p><strong>PH stands for Phantom Hunter if you haven't noticed. Thank you for reading!<strong>


	2. Am I rushing here?

**Full Summary: Danny Fenton's identity was revealed as Danny Phantom, so he got exiled by the people of Amity Park. One mysterious night... he finds a wolf with two necklaces. The moment Danny put one on, his life changed. 6 months later, with all the equipment he had gathered, he was equally strong enough as the one called 'The Phantom Hunter". He and his loyal wolf companion, Scampers, must now try to kill him... in Amity Park, where he faces his former allies and enemies. Danny's nickname is now... The Comp.**

**Heeyy... Thanks for reading and between us... _(promise to_ _review!)_**

**_:) By The Way, Vlad, and the humans can't understand Scampers. Just saying. By The Way! I MAY HAVE RUSHED IT A LITTLE!  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Danny and Scampers were just around the corner of entering Amity Park when Danny turned human. He began taking deep breathes as he slowly ventured towards the entrance. Scampers rolled his eyes and just went through. Danny, however was more... how you say... <em>dramatic<em> about it. He looked around to see if anyone was near, then he took a step past the gates. Scampers chuckled a little, but tried to mask it as a sneeze. Danny turned a bright shade of red as he just zipped past and grabbed Scampers.

"I'm just kidding!" Scampers said, afraid of what Danny was going to do to him. Danny just merely chuckled too, as they both strode into the city together. They first had some odd stares, then Danny figured out why.

"Maybe walking around town with a wolf is unusual. Turn into a beagle." Danny whispered to Scampers when nobody was looking. Scampers was no ordinary wolf, he had enhanced senses (mostly smell) like Danny, he also had other powers such as turning into the appearances of normal dogs.

"I prefer German Shepherds, but I guess beagles are fine." Scampers retorted. A bright light began to surround, a flash of bright light quickly turned him into a small brown and white beagle. He and Danny walked through town, and it oddly worked. Nobody was looking at them suspiciously again. Danny began to relax a little when he began to bump into the worst person he could possibly bump into. Well, counting out the Phantom Hunter... Vlad.

"Hey! Watch where you're goo... in... g..." Danny stuttered at the end, he didn't realize it was Vlad. He was right, he was taller than him... he hoped that Vlad didn't recognize him. Vlad narrowed an eye at the voice, it sounded strangely familiar.

"Should I know you?" Vlad asked Danny in an 'You're Familiar' tone. Danny gulped as he elbowed Scampers for some back-up. Even Scampers was speechless though.

"You're on your own, buddy." Scampers barked to Danny. Fear and regret began to claw down on Danny's mind, he decided to try and be more careful of these situations.

"No, sir. I just moved here." Danny said in a low definite voice. It's only been six months, but alot can change. Just take a look at Danny's ghost form and arch-enemy, also his sealed fate. Scampers shuffled uncomfortably, as so did Vlad.

"Are you sure, by any chance, is your name Danny Fenton?" Vlad asked Danny. _He knows. _Danny thought desperately as he tried to remain as calm as he could and deny EVERYTHING. He lost already though, and Vlad knows it. He's just going to have to live with it.

"He knows..." Scampers repeats.

"I know he knows." Danny talks back to the wolf- er- beagle. Scampers began to take his usual fighting pose, but Danny pushes him away.

"Welcome home Little Badger," Vlad sarcastically welcomes Danny, Scampers begins to growl but Danny still tried to hold him back.

"I have no home. I'm here for a reason." Danny coldly replied back with a dark tone. Vlad was taken aback because of this statement, what was he doing here if not to reek revenge on the city? Then you heard a female voice:

"Hel-lo Amity Park! Are you ready to rock!" Ember's voice echoes throughout the whole city. You could hear massive cheers and screams; at this, Danny put on a smirk in his head. He stands back up, and then starts to walk towards the pop rock singer. Ember spots him and then gestures him to the backstage. Scampers follows them both, being Danny's guardian ghost.

"Hey Ember, how's it going?" Danny playfully asked, kinda relieved he just bailed Vlad on the sidewalk. Ember smiled a little, and then struck a cord on her guitar.

"Nothing much, except the annoying little dipsticks trying to destroy me, ow 'bout you?" Ember asked back. Danny smirked and looked down at Scampers who was trying to get his attention towards Vlad. Danny ignored him, and just looked back at Ember.

"PH is here, gotta hunt him down here." Danny replied with enthusiasm. Ember knew it, there was no way Danny could've returned to Amity Park because he wanted to. That would be impossible. Scampers angrily pounces on Danny for ignoring him for the past minutes, and finally decided to bring his attention.

"Forgetting something, Danny? I'll give you a clue, he's a tall creepy man with silver hair that you call 'fruitloop'," Scampers growled angrily. Danny rolled his eyes and then sighed.

"Used to call him 'fruitloop'." Danny snapped, frustrated a little. Suddenly, a loud shriek came out of nowhere, alarming the trio a little. At the same time, a red wisp came out of Danny's mouth.

"Lead the crowd away." Danny whispered silently to Ember, the blue wisp meant that a ghost was near... the red wisp meant that _he_ was near. (A/N: To the pointless: it means Phantom Hunter is near). He didn't have time to worry about Vlad, he knew the Phantom Hunter inside out. Why? **He's the only one who has ever seen his full appearance,** not even Scampers saw him. He always wears a black cloak, so it's hard to see his face.

Adrenaline clawed it's way through to Danny's heart, he knew who the Phantom Hunter really was. He would die if anyone ever found out.

"Something wrong, Danny?" Scampers asked Danny when he saw sweat pouring on the floor. Danny shook his head, as he pulled away the curtain to see an empty crowd. Then he heard a dark menacing and yet familiar voice:

"Well, if it isn't my favorite uncy Vlad," It said. _Shit, no time, and... FUCK I FORGOT ABOUT VLAD!_ Danny thought violently as he made his through and shot a little green ectoplasmic ray at the black cloaked figure. It reflected it by making a shield, and smiled at Danny. Vlad, on the other hand, had no idea who or what this thing was. He was on the opposite side of Phantom Hunter, in his ghost form. He still looked the same though in six months.

"I-I know who you are." Danny stuttered nervously, he wasn't so comfortable talking to him anymore once he found out the identity. Danny could see a smirk appear in the dark blackness covered by the hood.

"Daniel, what in the name of butter biscuits is going on!" Vlad yelled, confused about what was going on. Suddenly, a Fenton RV drew it's way towards the trio (scampers isn't there anymore, you'll see). Out came three teens and two adults. They gasped at the sight of the raven-haired boy wearing black clothes. Danny gaped, this couldn't be happening. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! Phantom Hunter smirked at Danny's fear. Danny gulped, took a deep breath, and let two blue-white rings wash over him. Vlad and the other, excluding Phantom Hunter, gasped at Danny's change in appearance.

For starters, Danny had a jet-black streak in his gray-silver hair. His eyes were still luminous green but his facial features had matured. He was even more taller in ghost form than in human form, it as if someone had sped up his age growth. On his head was the Crown of Fire, and on his finger was the Ring of Rage. Mounted on his back was a sword cover, and inside of course the legendary sword of both zones, most people call the weapon Hagarock. He had a long cape with a hood attached to it, and hiding inside his cape was a shield he barely or never used. It came with the sword though, and it has a powerful deflect. His jumpsuit was still the same along with his DP symbol, but his boots were black, gray AND white, and mounted on the boots were tiny white wings. He also had green small almost-see-through wings which just helped him balance and fight better with an airy light feeling. T

With these equipment, he was equally powerful as the Phantom Hunter, the sword was the biggest advantage though. Legend has it can defeat ultimate evil, no matter how powerful. Phantom Hunter raised a hand at Danny as it glowed bright red, but it didn't have any affect on him. Instead, it chained everyone but Danny and Phantom to the ground with red mist.

"Hey, where's that insolent mutt of yours?" Phantom's menacing threatening voice asked Danny's but Danny just nodded as they both heard a voice:

"Hey, tall, dark, and creepy! Get a load of this!" Scampers said as he turned into wolf form and rammed Phantom right into a building. The building collapsed, but Phantom came out as if he hadn't been even hit into the mass building. Danny petted Scampers really quickly as a 'thank you', then unsheathed his sword and readied himself. Everyone gasped for a moment as they saw Phantom come out of the shadows. At first, Danny is confused, then he sees that his cloak was taken off.

There, lay a boy about 14-15 years old. He had silver gray hair, black jumpsuit, and green eyes. On his chest was a DP insignia.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, I decided to combine story ideas. Then I realized that their looks were too repetitive, so i put them in the same story! You'll see what happened to other Danny which made him into Phantom Hunter!<strong>


	3. Argument, not with Vlad or his family

**Full Summary: Danny Fenton's identity was revealed as Danny Phantom, so he got exiled by the people of Amity Park. One mysterious night... he finds a wolf with two necklaces. The moment Danny put one on, his life changed. 6 months later, with all the equipment he had gathered, he was equally strong enough as the one called 'The Phantom Hunter". He and his loyal wolf companion, Scampers, must now try to kill him... in Amity Park, where he faces his former allies and enemies. Danny's nickname is now... The Comp.**

**Oh. My. Fucking. God. This has got to be the best story I'm going to do! Anyways... Thanks for reading and REVIEW!**

_**Review**_

_**Review**_

_**Review**_

_Review_

**It's an echo thing, this chapter may be a little simple and depressing, but hey... I'm updating daily or two!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"D-D-Danny.. wait a minute... what's going on?" Scampers yelled when he saw the Phantom Hunter without his cloak on. Danny's heart just jumped up and died, Phantom knew his heart would do that if they ever found it. Danny was speechless as so were the other people.<p>

"So, you didn't tell the mutt I'm guessing?" Phantom said in a more recognizable yet still dark voice. Phantom was wearing the black jumpsuit, had luminous green eyes, and silver hair but it had a red-green streak in it. He wore a white cape with the insignia PH on it. His back held a bazooka attached to the sash with ammo. He also had wings, but they were a clear see-through red.

"It's Dark Danny all over again.." Danny muttered to himself. Scampers quickly jumped over to Danny's side, still having a shocked expression but still fighting. Phantom quickly pulled out his bazooka and aimed at his former arch enemy, family, and friends. Danny just stared at Phantom, he had no idea whatsoever how to defeat this guy. Scampers urged him to look at his former people, but he ignored him.

"Danny..." Sam started but Danny put up two fingers to silence her, he really didn't like these types of decisions. Being between a rock and a hard place wasn't always his favorite spot, both metaphorically and literally. Vlad quickly managed to dispel the red chains holding him, and shot a blast at Phantom. Danny was still just standing there though, speechless. Scampers sighed and deflected the missile with his tail by swing it.

"I don't wanna be here." Was all Danny could spit out, as he threw his sword right at Phantom. It hit his arm, green and red blood started pouring out, while the sword kept speeding until it hit one of the building's remains. It's sharp edge went halfway into building remain, showing how strong it is. Phantom growled a low growl as he clicked the bazooka but Scampers, with impeccable timing went forward and reflected it with a jump of his tail again. The bullet the dodged back, but it missed Phantom. Vlad quickly made a pink tornado and it swept Phantom and knocked him towards a car but he still was unharmed.

"Maybe next time, goody-two shoes. But mark my words, I _will_ kill that stupid wolf. I'm not playing nice next time." Phantom said in a rough voice as he turned into a bright red mist and disappeared. The red chains holding his former family and friends disappeared as well, as they all hurried towards Danny when he was pulling the sword out. Danny paid absolute no attention to him as he keeled next to Scampers.

"Danny, I want answers. NOW." Scampers said in a definite voice. It just came out as a bark in reality though, so only he and full ghosts could understand him. He wore the necklace, that's why. Not even Plasmius, who's half ghost could understand him. Scamper's leg stomped with impatience, Danny sighed a little.

"Look... I'll explain on the way to the ghost zone." Danny retorted, prepared to conjure up a natural portal. Scampers growled at Danny and tried to force him to look at his friends, family, and arch nemesis.

"Do I have to?" Danny asked Scampers.

"It's the ethical thing to do." The wolf replied.

"I'm not AS ethical as I used to be though."

"But you are still partially, aren't I correct?"

"You can't force me, let's go."

"C'mon! THEY'RE YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS! THEY MADE YOUR PAST!"

"THEY DENOUNCED ME A LONG TIME AGO! FORGET IT!"

"WELL YOUR ACTING NICE RIGHT NOW!"

"I DON'T WANNA DO THIS ANYWAYS!"

"I'M NOT ARGUING ABOUT THIS! JUST APOLOGIZE TO THEM

"FOR WHAT! THEY SHOULD BE APOLOGIZING TO ME!"

"COMMON! STOP BEING SO ABSURD!"

"I'M GOING. YOU CAN STAY HERE AND TALK TO THEM IF YOU WANT!" Danny finally yelled his last retort before stepping into the natural ghost portal he made. Scampers huffed after their 'little' argument but decidedly followed Danny. Danny's family and friends just stared at Danny and the wolf, why was Danny yelling at a wolf?

"Daniel! Wait!" Vlad said running after the boy and wolf. He did manage to get in the ghost portal at the last moment and bumped into Danny. Danny yelped as he stumbled forward with his hands reaching out.

"What do you want?" Danny spat out. Vlad shifted uncomfortably at the hostility he could've never gained just over six months. Scampers scowled at Danny in the elbow for his rudeness.

"What's gotten into you, boy? It's been six months and here you are." Vlad questioned the younger halfa. Danny grimaced at Vlad's way of speech, he hasn't heard that slang for a long time.

"Let's see. Being exiled, rejected, denounced, abandoned..." Danny started and acted as if he was never going to finish. Scampers barked, that wasn't what he meant.

"Alright. Scampers happened. And my life had SOME meaning again." Danny stated plainly and sarcastically.

"_Do you always have to be so cold?"_ Scampers barked.

"I speak like this to the ghosts. **He's** no different." Danny said, facing Scampers and pointing to Vlad.

"You understand him?" Vlad asked him. Danny scoffed but Scampers just nodded a little.

"Look, we gotta get going. See ya." Danny said, this time forcefully pulling pulling the collar of Scamper's neck and dragging him, no matter how much he kicks and scratches, away to the other direction. Vlad sighed, this was not going to be easy.

* * *

><p><strong>It sucks, I get it. To you, it might not suck but to me, it sucks. I'm just really pessimistic and always criticize myself. But seriously, not my best work. Sorry for not updating so long! <strong>


End file.
